degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/What Has The Wiki Come To (Feedback Much Appreciated)
There are several things that I want to address. Okay, this is the internet and this is how we all met. We NATURALLY think that people we talk to on this site(like any other site) can't be but so genuine and trustworthy but if you're throwing around the L Word(love) on here and claiming somebody as your friend, then we're supposed to be real with each other. Fine, I have never seen ANY of you in person nor have any of you seen me and the same can said amongst all of you. HOWEVER, I have kept it REAL with every single one of ya'll on here since day one. I'm not always the calmest person or the most easygoing person but I have a heart and I've grown to care about 99.9% of you. So, whatever issues are going down lately that are causing people to leave or to ''threaten ''to leave or claim this wiki to be nothing short of an additional problem in their already problematic lives, needs to be addressed. It is understandable that many people are tired of the fights and bullshit that break out on this wiki (supposedly)''every ''day; I get it and it's a legit thing to be aggravated or annoyed about. Unfortunately, from what I JUST somehow learned today, Sami left because of it. Now, Murphy and Nick are on that same stuff, no disrespect. Nick and Cam are borderline arguing.....it's a mess. I'm not gonna lie; I FEEL some kind of way about Sami leaving. It actually hurts and this is the kind of shit that makes me regret getting close to some people(as close as the internet can get, I mean). But God bless Sami; I cared about her and I want her to do whatever it is that makes her happy or comfortable. Same goes for the rest of you. Some of those "fights", I have taken part of. You know how people like me, Dani, Annie, Jo etc. get down. If we see something that is hateful and/or ignorant, we WON'T keep our mouths shuts(or rather, our fingers off the keyboard). However, it can ALWAYS be ignored by those who get annoyed by the fighting, that's all I'm trying to say. I don't LIKE to fight but I have always had self-control issues. That's my entire life story! Speaking of "life stories", another thing that apparently is bothering certain people is seeing users rant and vent about the frustrations of their personal lives. Again, why can't it be ignored if you don't feel like being an open ear. I happen to talk A LOT but there are MANY posts on here that I don't bother to answer if I just don't feel like it or am not interested, so what's so hard about that? I personally choose not to share details on here about my every day life that often but when OTHERS do, I still don't judge or complain about it. And then, apparently there is a lot of mistrust going around amongst certain users. Well, that makes me sad to see. Rest assured, I know that I can be a pain in the ass; I'm real enough to admit it. But none of you have ever stepped up and tried to share with me their real thoughts about me. You think I was born yesterday? I know for example it gets annoying when I rant about how "racist" and shit Degrassi is, especially if you can't relate enough to see it from my perspective. I don't ''need ''to do it all the time. That's just one example; if there is ANY OTHER ISSUE you have with me, you be a MAN or WOMAN and let me know. But nobody tells me shit. Some ya'll just wanna bitch to other people about users you have some kind of issue with instead of keeping it 100. And ya'll should have been communicating amongst EACH OTHER a lot better than you have been, so we wouldn't be having these issues. I'm sorry that this all of a sudden can't be a place where we can confide in each other and console each other when we're going through shit. I'm sorry that people can't get along. I'm sorry that people are drifting apart. Ya'll could do what the fuck ya'll wanna do. Leave. Get mad. Whatever. I don't have any damn kids, at the end of the day. BUT keep in mind that I wouldn't be creating this blog in attempt to make things right/better between all of us if I didn't give a fuck. So......give me some credit for that. REMEMBER that I have always been real with you and showed you that I cared about you and that I even care enough to make this damn blog. And I'm really upset at the moment, which explains my choice of words. So, excuse me for that. Category:Blog posts